eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1945 (8 May 2000)
Synopsis Frank calls to say he's coming back and Janine blames Peggy for not looking for Ricky. Peggy asks Janine why she's been moping around all weekend and not gone out. Janine asks her when she cared. Dan answers the phone and the person hangs up, and Peggy says he's not allowed to answer the phone in case it’s Ricky. In return, Dan tells Peggy that the rumours are all about her and Frank's marital problems, and her story about his family problems isn't being believed. Jamie has his driving test and Sonia says she'll make it her birthday wish that he passes. Janine wishes Sonia Happy Birthday too, and gets her to promise not to tell anyone about the incident with the men. Sonia asks why she's hanging about with Billy at all. Janine sees Billy and runs away and hides. He chases her and asks what happened. She says they took the money and wouldn't give her the package because they said there wasn't enough. Steve passes as Billy is shouting at Janine, and later he has a go at Billy for using someone that young and stupid, saying she could go mouthing off to anyone. Maureen has Irene and Terry running around after her. When he gets back from work, he finds that she's covered the lounge with her things and the place stinks of her foul perfume. Phil and Lisa are back, and the cot is delivered and the deliverers won't take it away. Lisa has a go at Phil for getting rid of all the baby stuff. Peggy goes to tell Roy that Frank is back this week. Peggy says the price for the Vic is £100,000. Roy refuses to ring any more cars. However, when she comes back later, he's sorted out the paperwork ready for Frank - and to come clean if he has to. Peggy begs him to help, and he agrees eventually. Peggy asks Phil what they can do about getting rid of Dan. Peggy visits Lisa who drones on about how she's failed. Dan is desperate for a flat and Mel hears him calling lots of flats and offers to let him go to look for places. He thanks her for being on his side, still, after everything. Jim asks Robbie about Nick, and Sonia says he's still inside. They tease him about Dot. Sonia moans that it's her birthday and Robbie and Jim are both exaggeratedly pretending that they forgot. Dot wishes her Happy Birthday and Jim leaves, and Sonia tells Dot how Jim is lonely and a bit shy. When he goes into the Vic, Dot gives him details of a lunch club next Friday to meet new friends, although she can't make it herself as she's working. Jamie passes his driving test, and he and Robbie have sorted out "this evening." Dan goes to see Phil, and Phil tells him that he can have 10 grand tomorrow if he gets out of the Vic immediately. Dan refuses, but Phil says if he pushes it he might be out there with nothing. Billy refuses Steve drugs, and Steve tells him to go and get some and grabs him by the collar. Billy just laughs at him, and says Steve needs him, and badly. Steve has the shakes and chucks Billy out to get some drugs. Jamie and Robbie turn up in a limousine and collect Sonia for her birthday evening out. She's delighted, but makes Robbie put Wellard out, as he's made the seat all dirty. Dan moves into the Vic, taking Ricky's room. He says since he owns half of the Vic, he has equal rights to the living accommodation, and they can just get on, like they do downstairs. Peggy huffs and puffs a lot but can't do a thing about it. Credits Main cast *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Bardon as Jim *June Brown as Dot *Tony Caunter as Roy *Martin Kemp as Steve *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Michael Greco as Beppe *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Diana Copland as Maureen *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Leila Birch as Teresa Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes